clark_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Producing A Clark TV Production - Rules
Here are the rules for producing a TV show or Movie with Clark TV. If you have not yet, read this first. Did you read it? Good. 1) Clark TV decides when the movie or episodes air. You can suggest when it should, but it is all up to us in the end. 2) You will still have credit for your show. Just because Clark TV is airing and producing it with you, you still get all of the writing credit and will most likely get a position on the production team. 3) You are NOT permitted to release any information on your show or movie without asking permission from Colin Clark. If you do release information without permission, you will receive a punishment in some form. See below for Consequences Of Breaking The Rules. 4) Getting your own Wiki. If you are pitching a movie idea, the movie will be released on this Wiki. If it is a show that is going to be a little bigger, and have more than one season, then it will get it's own Wiki. Mini-series are also published on this Wiki. If you get a Wiki for your show, more information will be discussed on how to run it and style it. 5) All promotional images or other releases are controlled by Clark TV. You can make promotional items, but Clark TV decides what promotional images and such get released, and when. If you release promotional items without permission of Colin Clark, you will receive a punishment in some form. See below for Consequences Of Breaking The Rules. 6) If you write more than one movie or TV show for Clark TV, then you will get your own division of Clark TV to run. This means you will have your own little production group under the wing of Clark TV. Your production group will not need there own Wiki though. 7) Merging a show into Clark TV will be made as easy as possible. If you already have a show with it's own Wiki, and it has already aired episodes, it can still be taken under Clark TV's wing. If you feel that Clark TV can give your show more notice and a boost in views, then let us know. Clark TV will set up meetings with you to merge your show into our productions and gain more recognition. Also depending on the length of your show, your own Wiki for the show may be kept. 8) Leaving Clark TV will also be made as easy as possible. If you are feeling unsatisfied with Clark TV producing your show, then you can leave it's productions. But, you can not leave at just any time. A nice time to leave would be at the end of a season, so you could start up again on your own. Also know that Clark TV will own some parts of the show, depending on what it is. If you leave, you might not be able to get back promotional images, you might lose a spot or be demoted on the production team, and you could even lose episode rights. Make sure you will be comfortable with Clark TV. 9) Merging a Production Company into Clark TV will be made as easy as possible. If you already have a stable production company with shows, but you feel like Clark TV could offer you more, than we can work out a way for you production company to be a branch of Clark TV. The process would be much like merging a show, just with some more steps and time. More rules may be added on at any time. Please stay tuned for additional rules. Consequences Of Breaking The Rules If you break any rules about Producing A Clark TV Production, then you will be faced with a punishment or punishments. These consequences will vary in severity. * If you release information on your show without permission, you will be demoted on the Production team, and your show will probably be cancelled, depending on when it is airing and how it's views are. * If you release promotional items without permission, you will be demoted on the Production team. * If you break any rules of leaving Clark TV, then you will be kicked off of the Production team fully, and probably be blocked from participating on this Wiki. Just play it safe if you plan to leave. Also remember that leaving will get you demoted automatically. More consequences can be added or modified as rules are added or modified. Category:Browse Category:Protected